Orb Calibur
Orb Calibur is Gai Kurenai's first Transformation Device as Ultraman Orb. Appearance and Synopsis The Orb Calibur is Orb’s transformation device for Orb Origin form and Origin the First. It is a sword with a gold ring near the trigger. When not in use, it takes the form of the Orb Origin card. When it was first summoned, it gained the Orb Ring’s symbol in the center of its ring. The 4 symbols around that of the Orb Ring are as follows: Fire (top), Water (right), Earth (bottom), and Wind (left). 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc of Ultraman Orb Chronicle sees Gai's adventures in collecting said elements each taking the form of crystals with elemental properties which then installed on the trinket. For a time, Gai sealed away Orb Calibur and rely on Ultra Fusion Cards and Orb Ring to assume Fusion Up forms of his Ultraman Orb's powers in the light of unintended harm he done on Natasha back in his fight against Maga-Zetton long ago. Gai would then unseal Orb Origin with help of Natasha's descendant Naomi, who revealed her great great grandmother's survival in the fight. Transformation Sequence To transform into Orb Origin, Gai will scan the Orb Origin Card in the Orb Ring, summoning the Calibur. Gai then spins the Calibur’s ring, making the symbols flash in the following order: Orb Ring, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. The elemental symbols each flash a second time .The symbols will then all flash together. Gai will raise the Calibur and pull the trigger, causing the elemental symbols to fade, then flash again, with the Orb Ring’s symbol fading before the fire symbol flashes. The symbols all flash together a second time. The elemental symbols all combine into an energy bubble, which bursts, and Orb Origin rises. Origin the First is accessed by the same procedure without the use of the Orb Ring. Function In addition of being transformation device, Orb Calibur possesses following functions: Voice of Light's Use= *'Message Projection': Voice of Light uses Orb Calibur to notify Gai of his missions, usually by having the device to project a message written in Ultra language on the air. *'Form Change': Through Orb Calibur, Voice of Light has changed Gai's Origin The First form to Orb Origin. |-|Gai's Use= *'Travel Sphere': Gai can use Orb Calibur to form energy sphere about himself and others with which they travel in space as a comet. *'Energy Slash': Orb Calibur can project a rainbow colored energy slash wen swung as demonstrated by Gai when protects Queen Bezelb from the military. *'Blade Extension': The blade of Orb Calibur can be extended to the size of a longsword, allowing Gai to use it as melee weapon. |-|Orb Origin's Use= *'Weapon Summoning': In addition of materializing alongside Gai whenever he transforms into Orb Origin, Orb Calibur obeyed Orb's summons as though it were alive. *'Durability': Orb Calibur can withstand most devastating of blows, making it a suitable shield against attacks. *'Calibur Shield': Orb can form a powerful circular barrier with use of Orb Calibur. *'Energy Slash': Orb Origin can envelop the weapon with white-colored energy to increase the damage from his blows with it as well as to access other techniques such as projecting crescent-shaped energy shockwave to damage opponent from distance or delivering a blow strong enough to send the opponent flying via. kinetic backlash *'Energy Counterattack': As shown in the fight against Maga-Orochi, Orb can use Orb Calibur to absorb his opponents' energy attacks which he accumulates around the weapon's blade before deliver it back to its sender via. Energy Slash. *'Calibur Wheel Cutter': The roulette of Orb Calibur can act as circular saw to shred an opponent where it glow in white when such function is activated. *'Elemental Attacks': Orb can utilize elemental attacks with Orb Calibur. **'Orb Supreme Calibur': By drawing a rainbow halo above him, Orb charges a large amount of energy into Orb Calibur which then unleashed in form of a powerful, rainbow laser that can destroy even the strongest of opponents. ***'Orb Supreme Calibur (Overpowered)': A more powerful version of the technique which once Gai used in full-anger when he believed that Maga-Zetton has pulverized Natasha into small atoms. Deployed in the same manner with regular version but with excessive amounts of power that it resulted a city-wide explosion, with the beam slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Calibur Wheel. ***'Orb Supreme Calibur (Fusion Card Ver.)': The strongest known variant of the attack. With use of 8 Ultra Fusion Cards in his possession, Gai summons their respective Ultra projection before draws a circular halo above them and pointed Orb Calibur at the opponent, prompting said projections to fire their signature beams upon the target. Orb the completes their beams with his own beam attack, Origium Ray, and combine them all into more powerful beam thag can even destroy Maga-Orochi and cause city-wide explosion like overpowered version of the attack. **'Orb Flame Calibur': Fire-based finisher. After setting the Calibur Wheel to fire symbol, Orb conjures a ring of fire via the weapon which he hurls upon the target opponent, trapping them within a circular fire barrier and leaving them open to energy slash that not only cut the construct, but also severely damaged the opponent and causing them to explode. **'Orb Water Calibur': Water-based finisher. After setting the Calibur Wheel to water symbol, Orb bring his opponent to a pocket dimension of water with him before trapping them into a whirlpool, leaving them open to energy slash attack. **'Orb Ground Calibur': An earth-based attack. After setting the Calibur Wheel to its earth symbol, Orb slams the weapon to the ground, releasing electrified fissures in a circular formation that strikes the opponent. **'Orb Wind Calibur': A wind-based attack. After setting the Calibur Wheel to its wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. Category:Transformation Device